Caught
by Brianna Summers
Summary: May and Drew supposedly don't like each other. So how will Misty react to security footage of the two of them...kissing! Contestshipping and implied/hinted Pokeshipping.


**I've had this idea in my head for a while, but here we go: the story!**

**Totally Contestshipping, because they're meant to be together. **

**Also; excuse any poor characterization on especially May and Drew. It's been a while since I've watched those episodes. **

**Without further ado, enjoy**!

* * *

"Why on earth did you want me to meet you here?" the brunette asked the boy in front of her. They were standing before the Cerulean City gym, having both been in the city for a contest neither won.

"Well, you know who's here, right?" the boy asked, a sly, overconfident look in his grass-green eyes.

"You and me?" she suggested rather sarcastically. She knew very well who ran the gym, but she could not, for the life of her, figure out why this boy wanted to meet her here.

"And?" he sighed, giving his signature hair flip with a frustrated frown souring his handsome face.

"Seriously? I don't care. Why are we here?" the brunette spat.

"Because we both know the place." he answered, walking over to the door and pulling on it. To the girl's surprise, it was unlocked. "Care to enter?"

"The gym's closed today. Misty's not here." she protested, pointing to a sign on the very same glass door the boy was holding open.

"Oh, but she is. Why would she leave her precious gym unlocked, hm?" he reasoned, opening the door wider.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And you haven't answered mine. Come." he said, but it was really more like an order, the girl thought, and one she figured she should probably follow.

She caught the door and trailed him into the gym. The wide display hall, solid one-way windows looking out on one side and a thick, currently empty aquarium on the other, encircled the gym's battle arena-slash-pool. The normally welcoming area was eerily silent, and every step she took echoed loudly, resounding off the enclosed space. Her companion, or rather, rival's own steps seemed to make no noise whatsoever.

They stopped as the aquarium divided in two; between two massive walls of water lay a small, pleasant sitting area for challengers. The metal door to the battle arena was visibly locked, and the place had almost a chilly, exposed feel to it. The boy stepped cautiously into the area and slowly turned to face the girl who had followed him, the corners of his mouth turning up in a grin.

"You wonder why I brought you here." he stated in a low voice that sent a chill through the brunette. She wasn't sure why. It was almost like...she liked it. Really liked it.

"Of course I do." she said, trying to keep up her harsh tone of voice, but it was hard; just looking at him made her heart flutter. It was a strange feeling, and while she suspected why it was there, it didn't mean she liked it.

Her breath became quicker, her heartbeat rapid as she sized up the boy in front of her. His short, floppy hair was the color of midsummer grass, his discerning eyes a shade lighter of the hue. His face was handsome, even at sixteen. He stood proudly, maybe overly so, but it suited him. His black shirt clung rather tightly to his muscled chest, but his purple jacket hung loosely. He was rather tall; taller than the girl herself, though it had been the opposite for a while. The characteristic rose he usually carried was stuck in the front pocket of his jacket, his hands loosely in his jean pockets, one of them rustling something in the pocket.

She noticed all of this in the time it took for him to respond. "I have... Something to tell you."

Now his concentration wavered to her. Her bright brown hair, usually left down, was in a ponytail today, tied by her signature red and white bandana. Her ocean-blue eyes sparkled with a curiosity and determination he admired, and was there just the slightest hit of a blush crossing her face? Yes, there was, he noted with a smirk that only added to his grin. Her body had matured, too; a figure he had always known to be trim and curved had been grown into by how she handled herself, how she acted.

He sighed and pulled the rose from his pocket. "You're not a bad coordinator," he began. "No, no, let me rephrase - you're a fantastic coordinator."

The blush on the girl's face reddened nearly to the shade of her shirt at his praise. She'd never expected this from her biggest rival.

"And furthermore," he continued, "I happen to think that you're as beautiful as any rose." He lifted the flower in question to his nose, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. Sighing in contentment, he opened his eyes again and placed the rose in her hair, behind her ear, and smiled broadly. "There," he murmured, "Perfect."

As the brunette stood, paralyzed by his words, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a golden chain, with a charm on it in the shape of a contest ribbon in red, light green, and purple. "You won," he murmured, leaning close and reaching his arms around the back of her neck to secure the necklace, "But it was no contest." The clasp snapped. "You won my heart."

Still the girl stood, in utter shock after his poetic confession, overwhelmed with emotions and tears brimming.

"I... I don't know... What to say..." she squeaked.

He leaned in closer, so their lips almost touched, and whispered again; "Then don't." And their lips met.

And all while they kissed, neither noticed two things: one, a camera in the corner where the wall met the aquarium, and two, a nearly invisible lone water Pokémon swimming silently near them.

* * *

The redheaded gym leader sat on a damp yellow towel at the far edge of the gym pool, closest to the office door, facing it. She was rolling a pokéball around on the floor in front of her, deep in thought.

"Vay! Vay!" she heard. She turned towards the sound to see one of her favorite Pokémon rushing towards her, calling out.

"Are you done with your swim already, Vaporeon?" she asked. "You're never so fast."

Then she realized; the cerulean fur on the creature's back was raised in her defense mode. She was pacing now, switching her tail violently back and forth, casting anxious looks at the door to the waiting area at the other end of the pool. Misty recognized the act. It meant someone was at the gym.

"No one can be here, Vaporeon." she said in an attempt to calm the Pokémon. "The gym's closed."

"Vay! Pore!" the creature insisted. Misty stood, nervous, and wrapped the towel around her swimsuit-clad body. Slowly she walked around the battle arena and over to the door, listening carefully. There were voices. Two. Cautiously she peered through the small glass circle in the cold metal door. The people, much to her relief, were not a threat, though it was a strange sight.

She opened the door swiftly and yelled, irate: "What are you DOING HERE?"

The two people jumped apart guiltily. The brunette girl turned about the color of a strawberry, while the green-haired boy, though visibly surprised, mostly kept his cool.

"May? Drew?" The redhead asked in a threateningly deep voice, "What are you doing here?"

May stammered, "We-we...um, we, um-"

"Came to see you." Drew finished calmly, fully recovered.

"The two of you," Misty said slowly, "Came here, together, to see me?"

"Right! Totally right!" May exclaimed hurriedly. "To see you! We didn't see you at the um, the um-"

"Contest." The boy finished again. "Which I did not win, unfortunately."

"Hey, I didn't win, either!" May cried, now angry.

Misty just stared doubtfully at the two older coordinators standing in front of her. "Contest. Losers. Right. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ash is headed over, and I need to change."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine as you are! He'll like that just fine." May, somehow bouncing back, chirped with a wink.

"I wouldn't be talking." The redhead teased with a smirk, noticing the suspicious jewelry around her friend's neck.

Drew raised an eyebrow. May blushed again. Misty returned to the pool area and shut the door behind her.

"Well," Drew sighed after a moment of awkward silence, "Shall we do something, perhaps?"

"Sure." May agreed.

* * *

"You've got to be joking." Ash said in disbelief as he leaned back against the desk. Even his dense thirteen-year-old brain seemed to understand what his best friend, currently seated beside him and facing a laptop screen, was telling him. "May and Drew?"

"I'm not joking! The two of them were standing in the waiting area, and when I opened the door they jumped apart all guilty!" Misty shrieked, moving the computer mouse and clicking. Something caught her attention. "I'm looking at the security footage right now."

"Security footage?"

"I have cameras set up in different areas of the gym. The front door, the arena, the office," she said, waving at a camera in the corner, watching them, without removing her eyes from the screen. "And the waiting area. Oh my Arceus!" she squealed suddenly. "Look at this!"

Ash turned so he could see the laptop screen as well. Both of Misty's hands were covering her mouth, so he clicked 'Play' himself. What he saw completely shocked him.

"No way." he muttered.

"I knew it!" she screeched.

"But how?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Who knows?" she replied dreamily, gazing at the raven-haired trainer beside her, as he couldn't see her.

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither."

The footage was, obviously, of May and Drew.

And they were kissing.

* * *

"Hello, May." Misty greeted her friend in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry I'm late," the brunette apologized with a guilty grin, "I had some... Uh, business to take care of."

"No problem." Misty sang. Her mood confused May, to say the least. Suddenly she gasped, pointing at the object around May's neck. "Where did you get that necklace? It's gorgeous!"

"Dr-um, I got it... At the jewelry store!" she finished hastily. Misty eyed her friend.

"Oh, really?" she asked with an airy doubt in her voice. "Did somebody give it to you?" With the question, May's face turned about the color of her characteristic crimson shirt.

"Y-uh, yes. Yes, actually. A friend," she explained hurriedly. "A good, good friend. We go way back, me and my friend!" She forced a smile.

"That friend," Misty smirked, getting rather up in May's face, "Wouldn't happen to be Drew, would it?" The brunette's blue eyes widened in shock. In answer to her own question, Misty pulled a small device out of her pocket: her cellphone. "I stumbled upon this... fantastic little piece of video in my security footage while looking for something." It wasn't really a lie; she'd gone looking for exactly what she'd found. Pressing a few buttons, she soon brought the said video up and faced the device to May as she pressed play. As the scene unfolded before her eyes in miniature, May's blush only deepened.

"I...I... How?" she stammered.

"Security cameras. Tell Drew to watch where he takes you the next time you two kiss, okay?" she suggested, slipping the phone back into her pocket. "Oh man, you two are so totally caught! Wait until Dawn and Brock hear about this!"

* * *

**Tada! This is how those two get together. Because they need to be!**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
